


Calling Him Out

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A discussion of process
Kudos: 19
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Calling Him Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Disgust

"I cannot believe you did that."

The mercenary didn't even turn to look, hearing the scathing indictment in the kid's voice. "Told you you might want to steer clear this time. He had it coming."

"There's a thing called due process, Slade!"

The elder man turned, and even with the mask on, conveyed his disdain for the hero's naïveté.

"Where, exactly, do you fall in the line of 'due process', Kid? Last time I took civics, it didn't mention a vigilante step in that. So save your moral outrage for someone who buys your hypocrisy."

He left then, angry again.


End file.
